


he's my sunshine

by anemoni



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, maybe angst later? havent decided yet but mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemoni/pseuds/anemoni
Summary: The love between these two will always end badly. Yet, Chikage can't help but cherish his meeting with this human.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

_“You’re delicate and I’m dangerous. Our meeting will always signal the end.”_  
  


“Do you have the keys?” Sakuya asked, tucking his arms back under his white ghost poncho. 

“Yep! Right here safe and sound.” Citron replied, patting his pants pocket. 

Sakuya smiled and headed for the exit of his apartment building. As he pushed open the heavy door, cold autumn air surrounded him blanketed by the darkness of night. Halloween was one of Sakuya’s favorite times of the year. He loved dressing up and going out, and most of all, he loved to see the smiling children dragging sacks of candy as they ran up and down the street. There was just something cheerful about a holiday that was meant to be so ominous. 

“Hey, hey, how many people do you think will be there? I want to bet a thousand!” Citron exclaimed. 

Sakuya laughed, “Itaru only invited people from our university to attend this party. I doubt there will be a thousand people.” 

“Well if it is only people from school, then there is a high chance that cute boy from your acting class will be there.” Citron grinned slyly, nudging Sakuya. 

Sakuya buried his stark red cheeks into his white poncho, making it even more obvious he was flustered, “I-I’ve only had one class with him...I don’t even know if he’s a theater major too...we might just be classmates for this just semester.” 

“Then all the reasons to get close to him, yes? Strike when the iron is hot!” 

Sakuya playfully punched his roommate in the side, “Well, a lot of theater students do attend this party...it is a great chance to get super dressed up and show off. You know how they love their attention.” 

He then looked down at his costume and sighed. As much as he loved Halloween, money was tight this month and both Citron and him had been busy with school. They had very little time and money to put together dazzling Halloween costumes. Instead, he and his roommate were rolling up to the biggest party of the year in massacred discount rain ponchos with crudely drawn ghost faces on them.

Citron noticed Sakuya’s sigh, “Hey, don’t mind, don’t mind. You said it yourself last night you just wanted to have a good time, and that you didn’t care about showing off. Plus these costumes are super cool!”

Sakuya perked back up, “You’re right. I should just focus on having a good time!” 

-

Sakuya pushed himself through the sweaty crowd of people towards the drink table once again. He filled his cup once more with the mysterious bright red liquid from the punch bowl and hobbled back over to the couch his friends were on. 

“Hey, hey Citron get up. I got you a bottle of water.” Sakuya said slowly. In the dim light he could barely see Citron’s exasperated face. 

“Ah! Sakuya! My savior!” Citron cheered, quickly snatching the bottle and chugging it down. 

“Sakuya, shouldn’t you be drinking something other than more alcohol too?” Sakuya’s friend, Tsuzuru asked. He had put even less effort into his costume then Sakuya and Citron, and decided to wrap his bare body up with toilet paper to resemble some sort of sexy mummy. Unfortunately, it was getting a lot of positive attention. 

“I’m fine...” Sakuya slurred, “I just....I just haven’t gotten drunk in a while and it feels really good!” He laughed, wrapping his arms around Tsuzuru, “Alcohol is expensive, ya know? And my job had to cut my hours this month and I failed that test last week...” his voice trailed off. 

“Alright I got it, I got it.” Tsuzuru sighed, getting up, “You do deserve a night off to just let loose. But I’m still gonna get you some water.” 

“I dun need any water...” Sakuya replied to a Tsuzuru who had already left. “I...I just need some fresh air...” 

Throwing his cup to the side, Sakuya tried to navigate through the sea of people once more, and eventually managed to tumble out the backdoor. “Damn...Itaru sure managed to get a sweet house with all that game money...” 

Itaru was one of Sakuya’s seniors in high school and university. He managed to hit it big with the game streaming scene and was able to move into a modest sized house on the outskirts of town. What made it special was despite being located near such a large town, the land around it was completely unoccupied. Instead Itaru’s neighbors were rolling fields and large trees that hid the bustling city lights below. 

Still feeling congested by the crowds of people right outside the backdoor, Sakuya stumbled further away from the house trying to find a patch of fresh air he found suitable. 

-

Chikage Utsuki had lived his life mostly in solitude. Even when he was still a human, he was a serious man who always kept to himself. He had very few friends, and was known as a no nonsense businessman to his community. His life after his transformation into a vampire did not change that. 

He watched from the shadows at the house in the distance. The house was shaking so hard from the loud music being played he was sure it would collapse on the young partygoers. “Stupid humans.” 

Despite his love of solitude, it would not be correct to say that Chikage never felt lonely. The most recent years had truly taken a toll on him, as the nearby town expanded into the woods his mansion had inhabited for decades. As angry as he was about the urbanization, he couldn’t help but observe the humans as they ventured closer to him. He remembered seeing a young couple settle down for a picnic by the woods. It was a simple meal, with two simple humans. Despite this, their faces glowed in the sunlight, and their laughter harmonized with the birds singing in the trees. It was in that moment that Chikage had felt as if a stake had been driven through his heart. Loneliness. 

“Hey...what are you doing all the way out here?” Chikage snapped out of his daydreaming to see he was face to face with a human. 

“Ah!” Chikage let out a gasp, recoiling away from the boy. 

“Oh sorry...did I scare you? Didn’t mean to...” The boy was slurring his words. “What ya doing all the way out here? The party is back over there!” 

“Yes, I’m aware.” Chikage replied, trying to regain his composure. 

“Woah! Your costume is so cool!” The boy exclaimed, tugging on the collar of Chikage’s jacket. 

“Hey! Don’t touch me!” He responded, slapping the human’s hand away from him. His heart stopped for a second in that moment. It was the first time he had touched the skin of a human in years. 

“Oh...I’m sorry...I just think your vampire costume looks really cool...It’s a waste you’re alone all the way out here. I think you’d have a great chance winning the costume contest.” 

“Costume?” Chikage asked puzzled. ‘Ah, it is Halloween night,’ he thought. That would explain the loud party and the human’s strange choice of attire, which resembled a cut up rice sack. 

“My name is Sakuya Sakuma. What’s yours?” The human smiled, his red intoxicated face resembling his hair. 

“I can’t tell you that.” Chikage responded, suddenly letting out a chuckle at the human’s smile. 

“Ahh c’mon! I guess you’re really great at playing the role of being the mysterious vampire.” Sakuya laughed, leaning on a tree for support. “You know when I first saw you, I thought you might be some sort of magician, but once I got a closer look at you I was like nope! That’s one cool vampire!” 

“Magician?” Chikage asked, genuinely intrigued by some of the human’s questions. He didn’t know why, but conversing with Sakuya seemed so natural to him. 

“Yeah you know like...boom...woosh...” Sakuya replied, mimicking a magician taking a rabbit out of a hat, “Do you know any magic tricks?” 

“Magic tricks?” He thought to himself for a second, “Ah well, it’s not really magic per say but...” He pulled a shining silver coin out of his coat pocket and tossed it in the air, catching it. “Try to guess which hand the coin is in.” 

Sakuya stared intently at Chikage’s two closed fists, “If I get this right...will you tell me your name?” He smiled. 

Chikage laughed, already knowing the outcome of Sakuya’s pick, “Of course.” 

“This one!” Sakuya pointed to the right fist. 

“Sorry, wrong answer.” Chikage grinned, opening his fist to reveal it was empty.

“What! No way!” Sakuya yelled, covering his hands with his face, “I was sure that the coin was there!” He slumped against the tree in defeat. 

“Sakuya! Sakuya! Where are you?” Chikage heard an orchestra of voices coming from the house. 

“Citron?” Sakuya questioned, his voice getting softer, “I’m over here!”

“Watch out!” Chikage yelled, but it was too late, Sakuya had tripped over a branch and fallen face first. “Human! Are you alright?” He quickly held Sakuya in his arms, afraid such a fragile creature would have surely perished. 

The silver moonlight reflected off Sakuya’s skin, his eyes were closed, but he was smiling. His breathing was gentle. 

“He...fell asleep...” Chikage smiled. He gently propped the sleeping boy up against a tree. “Over here!” He exclaimed from the shadows towards the group of approaching people. He hadn’t much time before they found the boy. 

“No matter which hand you would have chosen, you would have gotten it incorrect.” Chikage whispered into Sakuya’s ear, his fangs just inches away from Sakuya’s unblemished neck. “It’s Chikage. Chikage Utsuki.” After finally revealing his name to the unconscious human he fled back into the darkness. 

Despite the sudden encounter, Chikage couldn’t help but grin widely as he fled from the scene. He had never felt so warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuya slowly opened his heavy eyelids. His mouth felt dry and his body felt heavy. Carefully, he tried to sit himself up in his bed but his throbbing head pushed him back down. He let out a groan. 

"Oh, you're finally awake! How are you feeling?" Citron asked, hurrying to Sakuya's side. 

"I feel like I got hit by a truck..." Sakuya replied in barely a whisper, his throat devoid of any liquid. 

"I'll help you up, here's some water." Citron quietly replied back, not wanting to aggravate his roommate's headache. "I had a feeling you wouldn't be doing so hot today." 

Citron put the cup of water to Sakuya's lips as he furiously gulped it down, "Thanks Citron, I'm feeling a little better now. What umm, happened last night? How did I get back?"

Citron laughed, "You're really lucky we found you so quickly! You were passed out next to a tree. Tsuzuru had to help me carry you back." 

"I passed out?" Sakuya squinted, his eyes still adjusting to the daylight, "Did I wander off or something?" 

"Yeah you got super drunk and left the house. Don't you remember? I think it was when Tsuzuru got up to get something."

Sakuya closed his eyes for a moment before groaning, "Head hurts too much...can't think..." 

"Yeah, yeah, just lie down. I'm making some lunch, okay?" 

"Thank you Citron, you're my hero..." Sakuya mumbled, already buried back under his bedsheets. 

"Yeah I know." Citron smiled, leaving the room. 

Sakuya closed his eyes again, trying to envision the events that had happened the night before. He went to Itaru's party with Citron, he got way too drunk, he went outside for some fresh air...

_ "It's Chikage. Chikage Utsuki." _

"Chikage..." Sakuya whispered to himself. That's right, he had met that mysterious man in the really cool vampire costume out in the woods. His cheeks began to feel warm as he thought about Chikage’s laughter as he spoke to him. When Chikage had told him his name, Sakuya had barely been able to hear it as he drifted in and out of consciousness. All he could remember was Chikage’s sweet voice whispering into his ear, and the feeling of his breath on his neck. 

-

“Hey do you know a guy named Chikage?” Sakuya asked Tsuzuru and Citron a few days later as they met up for lunch between classes. 

“Chikage?” Tsuzuru asked, looking up from scribbling in his notebook. 

“Yeah. Chikage Utsuki. He’s got like green hair, pretty tall, I think he wears glasses?” Sakuya replied. 

“What year is he?” Citron asked, “What about his major?” 

“I...I don’t know actually.” Sakuya replied, a little embarrassed. 

“Well why are you asking about this guy?” Tsuzuru replied, returning back to his notebook. 

“I met him at Itaru’s Halloween party, it was only for a few minutes and I was too drunk to really make a proper conversation but...” his voice trailed off as he remembered the way Chikage’s face looked in the moonlight. 

“Ohhhhhhh, I see why you want to know more about him.” Citron giggled with a sly grin, “Well? What did you two get up to at the party?” 

Sakuya began to turn bright red hearing what Citron was alluding to, “We didn’t do anything like that! I just..bumped into him when I went to get some fresh air. He was dressed as a vampire. We talked a little, and then he showed me this really cool magic trick.” 

“He flirted with you...by showing you a magic trick?” Tsuzuru raised his eyebrow. 

“It wasn’t flirting!” Sakuya snapped back, “We were just talking...” 

“Yeah, yeah, talking, magic tricks, whatever.” Citron said in a condescending tone, waving his hand in Sakuya’s face, “Well it seems like neither me or Tsuzuru know Chikage. Why don’t you ask Itaru? You met him at his party didn’t you?” 

“Oh that’s a good idea! Thanks!” Sakuya smiled, not at all disheartened that his first interview was a bust. 

‘Hey itaru do you know a guy named Chikage Utsuki?’ Sakuya texted to his friend.

‘Nah why?’

‘Oh i met him at your halloween party he had green hair, glasses and was dressed as a vampire i thought maybe he might have been your age?’ 

‘Nope doesnt ring a bell he mustve snuck in cause i didnt invite him’

‘Oh well thanks anyway’

Sakuya sighed and slumped in his chair, “No luck?” Tsuzuru asked. 

“Nope...Itaru said he doesn’t remember inviting anyone that matches the profile.” 

Tsuzuru sighed, not expecting Sakuya to look this upset over not finding the guy, “You can always check the student database, or social media or something...”

“Wouldn’t that make him kind of a stalker type?” Citron replied. 

“Yeah...” Sakuya sighed, “I don’t wanna scare him off...” 

“Well there’s no harm in at least looking him up.” Tsuzuru shrugged, “Once you find out who he is you can decide if you want to interact with him from there.” 

“You’re right, that’s a good idea! Thanks!” 

-

Sakuya let out a groan and leaned back in his chair. A month had passed since the Halloween party and Sakuya had yet to find a lead on Chikage. He had checked the student database, social media, asked various friends and even looked up his name in the local phonebook. There wasn’t a sign of Chikage anywhere. Tsuzuru and Citron had told him to give up, saying it was just one guy and he needed to move on. Yet, Sakuya could not move on. Chikage was all he thought about. Sakuya had had plenty of little crushes in the past, but nothing had ever hit him as hard as Chikage did. There was just something that made Chikage so different from anyone he had ever met. Looking at the time displayed on his laptop, it was approaching 1 am. Sakuya thought for a second, glancing at his sleeping roommate. Citron was snoring deeply and probably would not be able to be moved until the morning. Feeling determined, Sakuya stood up, grabbed his hoodie and his keys and headed out of the apartment.

Chikage looked out at the window, it would be another sleepless night for him. Not that he slept anyway. He sighed and looked down at his hands, they were trembling. 

“I think I only have a few months left...unless...” he murmured to himself. He would only be able to survive a few more months unless he consumed human blood. Oh, how he wished that animal blood alone could sustain him. 

Chikage sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. When Chikage had first turned into a vampire, it was no problem for him at all to suck the blood of humans. It was a bit troublesome, as the humans tended to wriggle around and shriek in his ear, but he was always able to get enough to survive, and keep the human alive. As his age increased however, Chikage found that he needed much more blood to survive, and as he used to be able to go at least a decade without consuming human blood, he now could only go about three years. His deadline was fast approaching. He would have to find another human. 

It wasn’t hurting a human that was a problem for Chikage, no, he could care less about the welfare of humans, it was his solitary lifestyle he worried for. For where there are vampires, there are vampire hunters, and there was one particular hunter who had been trailing him very closely for the past few years, and Chikage did not want to leave another human as evidence. 

“Gah!” Chikage let out a howl, slamming his fist against the wall. He got up and headed for the front door of his mansion. He needed some animal blood to calm his nerves. 

-

Sakuya snuck through the woods, using his cellphone as a flashlight. Every leaf he walked over made him jump out of his skin, “Sakuya you idiot...you’re really out here in the woods at buttfuck o’ clock trying to find a guy you met a month ago...” In the distance, he heard a coyote howling. 

“Eep!” Sakuya dropped his phone and scrambled to retrieve it. “Calm down, Sakuya, calm down.” He looked up at the moon. It was bright and beautiful. His nerves felt calmed. He began to walk further into the woods. Suddenly, his flashlight illuminated a small animal. “Ahhh!” Sakuya shrieked. “O-O-Oh..haha...it’s just a squirrel.” He tried to laugh to himself. The squirrel looked up at him with large black eyes. “What are you doing up at a time like this?” The squirrel wiggled his nose at Sakuya and darted off. “Wait!” Sakuya exclaimed, chasing after the squirrel. 

“Where did you go buddy?” Sakuya laughed, pushing back some bushes. Suddenly, his laughter stopped, his face went white, and his voice felt like it had been pushed back into his stomach.

In front of Sakuya was a hunched figure, illuminated by the light of the moon. It looked human. Frozen with fear, Sakuya could do nothing as the figure slowly began to turn around. 

Blood dripped from its mouth, and in its slender hand it held the squirrel Sakuya had been chasing. The figure's eyes were bright red and full of malice. He had bright white fangs stained with blood. 

Suddenly the figure’s aggressive appearance relaxed, “Sakuya?” 

“Ch-Chikage?” Sakuya replied, his voice barely escaping his mouth. “Wh-What are you doing?” 

Chikage dropped the animal’s corpse and put his hands up, “Please don’t scream, please let me explain.” 

Sakuya’s entire body was shaking in fear, “Were you...eating that squirrel?” 

“Yes, well no, but yes...Listen Sakuya please remain calm I’m not going to hurt you.” Chikage said in a soft, calm voice, as he slowly wiped the blood from his mouth. “I’m a vampire.” 

Sakuya slumped onto the ground, his legs no longer being able to support his body, “Ha..ha...ha...you’re serious, huh.” 

Chikage rushed over and tried to support Sakuya’s shaking body in his arms like he had the other night. “Yes..I am...but please don’t be afraid. I do not drink blood from humans.” 

“Am I dreaming?” Sakuya whispered, looking up at Chikage’s face. It was just inches away from his. 

“No, this is not a dream...I cannot believe it as well.” Chikage responded, “Why are you here?” 

“I wanted to see you...I couldn’t stop thinking about you...I felt like I needed to see you again. I just knew there was something different about you.” 

Chikage laughed, “You are a very silly human.” 

Feeling overwhelmed by everything that had just hit him, Sakuya passed out in Chikage’s arms. 

-

Sakuya slowly opened his eyes. It was dark, but the bed he was lying in was soft, and the sheets that covered him felt like silk. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. He couldn’t recognize his surroundings at all. However, he could recognize the figure standing by the window. “Chikage? Where am I?” 

“I apologize for bringing you to my home without your permission, I could not think of a better solution.” Chikage said, walking over to Sakuya’s bedside. 

“Your home?” Sakuya’s eyes squinted as he looked around the room. It was truly grand, with ornate furniture, various paintings, and even a small fireplace. The moon shone through the window. 

“You passed out and I did not want to leave you there. Please forgive me.”

“It’s alright.” Sakuya smiled, “You live here?” 

“Yes, how do you feel?” 

“I feel...a lot better.” 

“That’s good, can you stand?” 

Sakuya quickly got out of the bed and stood up, “Yep.” Compared to Chikage’s height, he felt so small. 

“Then it is time for you to be leaving.” Chikage said, turning around and heading for the bedroom door. 

“Wait!” Sakuya leaped out and grabbed Chikage’s cape. 

“What?” Chikage turned around, confused. 

“Can’t I stay here with you?” 

Chikage’s expression suddenly became cold, “No. You have to leave. Humans should not be here.” 

“Why not?” Sakuya’s words stumbled out of his mouth, “You said you didn’t hurt humans!”

“I may have said that” Chikage responded, raising his voice just a bit, “but that does not mean I enjoy being in the presence of them. You must leave. I do not enjoy your presence in my home.” 

“Then why did you help me that first night? And why did you tell me your name? And why did you just help me just now?” 

“I...” Chikage’s cold expression dropped. Why did he help Sakuya the first time? Why didn’t he just leave the human on the forest floor? His body began to feel warm once more. “I...don’t know why.” 

“I like you...and now I finally found you...please don’t make me leave.” Sakuya cried, still holding onto Chikage’s cape. 

“It’s dangerous...I know I said I don’t hurt humans but...I haven’t been so close to one in decades. I fear for what I might do to you if I suddenly...lose control.” Chikage looked down at the red haired human. 

“I don’t care if you hurt me!” Sakuya yelled, “I believe you’re a good person!” 

Chikage’s cheeks suddenly became hot. Sakuya let go of the cape as he noticed Chikage’s reddening cheeks. “You are truly the stupidest human I’ve ever met.” 

Quickly, Chikage grabbed Sakuya by the shoulders and threw him to the ground, pinning him. He bore his fangs and put them near Sakuya’s neck. His fangs just barely brushed the untouched skin. But Sakuya remained still. 

“Do it.” he heard Sakuya whisper, his voice shaking a little, “I’m not afraid.” 

Chikage moved his fangs away and looked down at Sakuya, who he was still restraining. Sakuya’s eyes were shut, but he wasn’t struggling. Sighing, Chikage released Sakuya. 

“You’re really not afraid of me at all, huh?” Chikage asked. 

Sakuya stood himself back up, “No. I know you won’t hurt me.” 

“It’s still dangerous...what if I do really hurt you?” 

“Then I’ll know it was an accident. You would never hurt me willingly.” 

“What do you want from me...” Chikage questioned, his back turned to Sakuya. 

“I just want to know you. Please.” He reached his hand out towards Chikage’s back. 

“You want to know me?” 

“Yes, I can just feel...that we’re supposed to be in each other's lives.” 

“How does a human expect to get to know a vampire?” Chikage scoffed. 

“Well, what’s your favorite flower? Mine are cherry blossoms, like my name.” 

“Sakuya...Sakura...” Chikage chuckled, “Mine are... lily of the valley.” He turned around to face Sakuya’s outstretched hand. 

“Lily of the valley...what a beautiful delicate flower.” Sakuya smiled. 

“Yes...they are beautiful...but extremely deadly.” He reached for Sakuya’s hand. It was warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make sure to re-read my fics before posting, but I'm not perfect so please let me know of any mistakes I make! Thank you for reading! Should only be a few more chapters left~

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably only a few chapters! Chikage's new vampire card got me feeling some sort of way...


End file.
